leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeping Beauty
Sleeping Beauty VHS Sleeping Beauty (October 14, 1986) * Dark Red Warnings * Video Dealer Announcement * The Classics - Walt Disney Home Video Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits (Song: "Once Upon a Dream") * "Hail to the Princess Aurora" * The Three Good Fairies/Maleficent Arrives * Merryweather's Gift * The Fairies' Plan * At Maleficent's Lair * At the Cottage * At the Forest/"Once Upon a Dream" * Preparing the Feast/Fairy Duel * Phillip Returns * Aurora on the Tower * The Spinning Wheel * King Hubert's Announcement About Phillip * Get the People to Sleep * Phillip Gets Taken * The Fairies to the Rescue * Filtering to the Lair * Releasing Phillip * The Big Battle * Maleficent Turns into a Dragon * The Spell is Broken * "Once Upon a Dream" (Reprise) * "The End" = Sleeping Beauty (September 16, 1997) * Green Warnings * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures" * The Little Mermaid Re-Release Sneak Preview * "Coming to Video" * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Preview * Promo for Old Yeller, Alice in Wonderland and The Jungle Book * George of the Jungle Preview * "From Disney Interactive" * Disney's Magic Artist CD-ROM Promo * The Wonderful World of Disney Commercial * "Stay Tuned After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Main Title/Prologue/"Hail to the Princess Aurora" * The Three Good Fairies/Gifts * Maleficent Arrives/Merryweather's Gift * The Fairies' Plan * At Maleficent's Lair * At the Cottage * Wildlife Animals/Phillip Hears Aurora * "I Wonder"/At the Forest * "Once Upon a Dream" * Cleaning the House * Aurora's Return/Just Wait Until You Meet Him/You're Already Betrothed * In the Past/"Skumps" * Phillip Arrives/How Will I Warn Stefan * Aurora's Arrival/Maleficent Hypnotizes Aurora * Welcome Back, Your Princess * 'We'll Put Them All to Sleep' * Back at the Cottage/Maleficent Ambushes Phillip * The Forbidden Mountain * The Destined Hero/'I Shall Sleep Well' * Phillip's Escape * Maleficent's Revenge * The Final Battle/Maleficent's Death/The World is Saved * Happy Ending/"Once Upon a Dream" (Reprise) * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Once Upon a Dream: The Making of Sleeping Beauty Featurette = Sleeping Beauty: Special Edition (September 9, 2003) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * The Lion King Preview * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Brother Bear Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Finding Nemo Preview * The Santa Clause 2 Preview * Disney Princess Commercial * "Join Us After the Movie" * "Feature Presentation" * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Main Title (Song: "Once Upon a Dream") * Beginning/"Hail to the Princess Aurora" * King Stefan * The Fairies Arrive/"One Gift" * Maleficent * Merryweather Softens the Curse * The Fairies Plan for Aurora's Safety * Maleficent's Wrath * The Fairies Plan a Birthday Surprise for Aurora * Setting Up the Birthday Surprise * Singing in the Forest/Prince Phillip * "I Wonder" * Aurora Speaks About Her Dream * The Animals Steal Prince Phillip's Hat, Cape and Boots * "Once Upon a Dream" * Merryweather Determines to Get the Wands * Cleaning the House/Merryweather and Flora Duel * You're Already Betrothed * King Stefan and King Hubert * The Plans/"Skumps" * Prince Phillip Arrives * The Fairies Escort Aurora Back to the Castle * Maleficent Hypnotizes Aurora * Celebration for the Return of the Princess * "Sleeping Beauty" * Maleficent Traps Prince Phillip * Entering the Forbidden Mountain * Prince Phillip in the Dungeon * The Fairies Help Prince Phillip to Escape * Final Battle * Prince Phillip Awakens Aurora * Ending * "The End" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) * No Secrets Music Video: "Once Upon Another Dream"